


Bloom

by FFortasiano



Series: Fara's COG Alternate Ending [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Contains spoiler, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, another scene i'd love to see in the ending tbh, mentioned Jacob and Queenie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFortasiano/pseuds/FFortasiano
Summary: Newt expected everyone had left Hogwarts when he went in with Dumbledore, since he'd warned them not to wait for him because he might take a long time. But when he got out, Newt realized everyone had left except one.





	Bloom

 

 

 

 

 

  Newt expected everyone had left Hogwarts when he went in with Dumbledore, since he'd warned them not to wait for him because he might take a long time. But when he got out, Newt realized everyone had left except one.

  Tina was at the right side of the bridge, looking at carpets of greens and grays in the distance. She was incredibly still. The only thing that moves was her short brunette hair, gently blown by the wind. "Why didn't you join the others, Tina?" asked Newt while making his way to stand next to her.

  The young woman seemed to regain her senses and instinctively turned her head. Newt was quick enough to notice a couple of tears on her cheek, which were immediately wiped off a second later. "Oh, i just needed to be alone for awhile," Tina replied, trying to make her voice sounded brighter, "And since i know nothing about this country, i thought waiting for you is the best option."

  Newt tried his best to hide his smile. _She's waiting for me._ He repeated to himself. Fiddling his coat pocket, Newt quietly glanced at Tina, who just lowered her head. Her hands clenched on the border as she bit her bottom lip. Eyes shut tight. It took him a moment to realize she was trying to hold it from trembling too much. Newt sighed, "Tina.."

  "I failed."

  Tina inhaled deeply. Her breath sounded shaky as she let it out. She repeated it a couple of times, putting up such effort to control herself while struggling to speak, "I failed to protect Credence. I failed my sister a-and Jacob.. I-" Her voice breaks. Tears streamed down her face as she gulped, "I failed _everyone."_

  Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white. Her shoulders began to tremble. In Newt's breast pocket, Pickett peeked out and turned his head to Newt, looking at him in confusion. But Newt was too immersed on Tina to notice.

  It pained him enough to hear her voice breaking everytime she talks to him (all because of that foolish statement from that magazine, which thankfully has been cleared up now). The sight of her sobbing broke his heart even more. Newt may lost his dearest friend, but Tina just lost a sister. The only family she had left and they weren't separated on good terms. She also lost the boy she'd been trying to find because she failed to protect last time. It must be too hard for her to endure.

  Newt's arms twitched. A part of him somehow keeps urging him to move. But he was _terrified_ it wouldn't be the right thing to do. The thought made him extremely nervous. He can't just stand there watching her cry. He has to do something _._

  The urge grew stronger each second passed. Newt decided to throw all those thoughts away and chose to follow his instincts. He put down his case and stepped closer to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. The other arm joined soon enough as he slowly pulled her in. It would be easier for him to do this to his brother because Newt _knew_ he will accept it anyway. Tina is definitely different. That's why he hesitated at first, anticipating she would step back. But much to his relief, Tina didn't bother and gave in. Letting herself into his embrace.

  At the moment she buried her face against his shoulder, Newt felt his chest burning. Their bodies were pressed together to the point he could even feel her heartbeat through her navy trench coat. The last time he felt something similar was when he caught her from the death potion. Only this one was much stronger. After nine months wondering how it feels to be this close to her, it finally happened. The thought of it brought warmth all over his body despite the cold wind that constantly blowing at them.

  Newt tenderly stroked the back of Tina's head. He then noticed how she slowly returns his hug, which gave him this strange jolt of electricity. Newt realized it's not the right time for him to focus on his feelings. "Don't blame yourself, Tina," He spoke in such gentle, soothing voice, "You've done everything you can."

  Tina was crying hard. All emotions she'd been holding for these few days finally exploded. "W-what should i do, Newt?" She whimpered between sobs, " _What should i do?"_

  _She called him Newt again._

  "You should rest." Newt replied. The young woman pulled her face off his shoulder, just enough to gaze at him. All his words he'd prepared to say in his mind suddenly disappeared when he caught in her eyes. Her dark, _beautiful_ orbs. Burning like fire in water. Just like Salamanders. His heart skipped a beat.

  On the other hand, Tina moved her stare down to his shoulder and sniffed, looking more upset than she already was, "I think my snot got onto your coat." she said quietly while wiping her tears off.

  Newt couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't worry about that."

  He carefully parted himself from the hug, and in exchange offered his hand, "You need to rest, Tina," he repeated, "Will you come with me? Please?"

  A small, yet warm smile was formed on Tina's face. She gave him a nod and accepted his hand. Their fingers intertwined as she lets him guide her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


oOo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  "Terribly sorry for the mess."

  The busy clinks and clanks from the kitchen left Tina a bit worried. Newt assured her he'll need no help and strongly insisted her to just sit there enjoy her tea. So Tina had no choice but to do what she was told. She exhaled while leaning her back against the chair. Fingers constantly tapping on the side of the mustard-yellow mug she was holding.

  Considering he'd become sort of a celebrity here, Newt's apartment was quite... Smaller than Tina thought (Well, minus the secret menagerie for his creatures, of course). The living room and the dining room were combined into one, with a small kitchen right at the corner. Maybe a bedroom or two upstairs. Everything colored in a combination of white, beige, or just plainly wooden. Tina also found some peculiar equipments scattered all over the lamp table, which must be his special tools for the creatures.

  Tina brought the mug closer to her lips. The sweet scent of tea made her tensed shoulders relax. She took some sips, tasting a little bit of honey, as she let herself drifted into her thoughts.

  She couldn't stop thinking about what happened in Hogwarts. The feeling when he wrapped his arms around her, when he gently caressed her head. But one thing Tina thought the most was the moment when their eyes met. The same soft gaze he gave at the docks back in New York,  and at the archive room in the french ministry. As if he was admiring one of his magical creatures. Never would've thought she could receive such gaze from him because two months ago, she thought he belongs to someone else. Yet here she is, finally knowing it was just some misunderstandings.

  Newt came back placing a plate of large chocolate chip cookies onto the table, "Unfortunately, this is all i have here. I hope you don't mind, Tina." He said while taking a seat.

  "Oh, that's lovely, Newt," Tina smiled and grabbed one, "Who made them?"

  "Bunty did. I suppose she left a jar full yesterday when she came to take care of my creatures."

  His answer made Tina stop in the midst of taking a bite. She blinked a couple of times before clearing her throat, "Um... i don't think Bunty would like it if you share this with me." she put the cookie back to the plate, untouched. Meanwhile, Newt who already finished half of his cookie, stared at Tina innocently, "Why?"

  Tina raised her eyebrows. _Merlin, was he that oblivious?_ Even from his stories through his letters, Tina could easily tell his assistant has a massive crush on him (Bunty, and then the engagement news, she had to say she _really_ lost her hope that time). "It's just... Is she here?"

  Newt shook his head, "She only comes at two or three o'clock. I just owled her not to come today because i'd taken care everyone," he replied, "Why don't you take one, Tina? You must be hungry. At least... It's enough to fill you up before we search for real food-"

  The dark haired woman heaved a heavy sigh. Assuming she wasn't the right person to tell him, Tina decided to let it slide, "I'm okay," She said, "Now, mind telling me why did you take me here instead of your brother's place where everybody at?"

  "Firstly, i need to check on my creatures," for a moment, Newt paused, "And then, uhm, i just thought... It'll be better for us to have some time alone, you see. To straighten things out."

  Tina chuckled, "I see."

  But unlike what Newt said, they both fell into silence. Tina went back tapping her fingers on her mug. Eyes heavily focused on the dark brown liquid. Without either of them noticing, Newt seemed to mirror her movements. He pressed lips into a straight line, repeatedly stealing glances at Tina with no particular reason.

  "I'm so sorry about Leta."

  Her words were sincere. Eyes mournful as she looked at him.

  "Well, i'm not the one who's hurt the most. Theseus is. They were going to get married after all," Newt gave her an appreciative smile, not wanting her to worry too much about him, "And i'm sorry about Que- err... Your sister."

  Tina bit her bottom lip, only responded with a slow nod. It's still haunting her mind; her sweet, innocent sister, entering the blue flame and disapparated. The previous event left her bitter. Almost devastated, in fact. Knowing she didn't even have the chance to tell her how she's gone to the wrong side. But as Tina saw Newt's panicked face, guilty for bringing up that topic. She realized she couldn't waste her time grieving.

   "Yeah, you know, i can finally get to think clearly after crying my eyes out," She huffed, trying to brighten the mood again, "And my decision is made; i will not stop fighting. Not until i get to see Grindelwald's butt kicked, or maybe _i'll_ kick his butt, i don't care. But one thing for sure i'm going to make him pay everything he'd ever done to us."

  Newt's lips curved into a grin, "You sound exactly like Theseus," he blurted, "I think you two will get along quite well."

  Tina shrugged, "Maybe. _If_ he forgives me for tying him up to a chair."

  A soft, yet light-hearted laugh broke the atmosphere. Newt couldn't help but watched Tina in awe. He hadn't seen her smiling that wide ever since they said goodbye in New York. She looked so radiant even under his apartment's poor lighting, and it made his chest felt like burning again. Things finally got better between them.

  Well, there's just one more little thing to do.

  "Tina."

  "Yes?"

  "Sorry, i don't know if this is the right time but, i've been meaning to ask you about this ever since we met in Paris and... I completely understand if you don't want to answer right away-" Newt became nervous again that he started to ramble, which was then cut by Tina's giggle, "It's alright. Just ask away, Newt."

  The Magizoologist gulped, "W-well, i've heard this name, Achilles Tolliver. I was wondering if you..."

  He didn't dare to continue. But luckily, Tina seemed to already understand what he meant. "Queenie must've told you, huh," she chuckled, "Whatever she said, she's exaggerating. We only had one dinner and that's it. We decided we're more likely to be work partners because we both are too infatuated to our job. All we talked about during that date was auror-stuffs and catching dark wizards!"

  Newt's face had never looked so bright before. "Oh," he lowered his head, hiding his wide grin, "I see."

  He couldn't look at her in the eyes afterwards. Still grinning like a child who just got a present, which Tina found it endearing. She then remembered what Jacob told her when they were on their way to Hogwarts. How Newt got incredibly excited when he found her postcard, how he asked for Jacob's advice, even how he spontaneously blurted ' _beautiful!'_ when Kama asked to describe her. Tina wished she could witness that.

  "Is it true?" Tina encouraged herself to ask, "That you came all the way to Paris just to find me?"

  Newt was slightly stunned, "Did.. Did Jacob tell you this?"

  "Yes."

  "What else did he tell you?"

  Tina grinned, "Everything."

  "Then he's right," Newt chuckled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "Every word."

 

  With that, heat bursted within Tina's cheeks. And she knew it wasn't because of the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
